


Spiraling Darkness

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Heaven and Hell [3]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing each other, but being unable to touch. Or being completely unaware of each other's existence and living day to day in ignorance. This is the definition of Heaven and Hell. But which one is which?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiraling Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy's POV. Probably the last installment as well.

How long had it been? How many days had passed since he had woken up in this four wall room made of concrete with the iron shackles burrowing into his wrists, keeping him from shifting, keeping him from beating down the wall between him and Billy. They also slowed his healing capacity. His hands were deformed from having broken them so many times, trying to beat down the wall, and having them heal without the being set right. But none of that mattered.

 

He could still hear Billy chanting. The cuffs didn’t take his hearing away, even though sometimes he wished they did. Billy’s voice was gone. There was nothing but harsh whispers that must have been painful for him to push past his lips. Wishing, pleading and demanding for the wall to disappear, for them to be transported elsewhere, anywhere as long as it wasn’t here. The never ending chant. Teddy would have found it soothing if it weren’t for the way he heard the vocal cords tearing even at the barest of use.

 

The wall was dented with countless attempts of him trying to overpower whatever technology they had forced upon him. There was a moment where the spell died and Billy sighed. His hands moving up to what sounded like metal. The bastard put that shit on his ears again. That was why his spells weren’t working. Teddy’s gaze dropped to his hands again, his fingers tips caked with blood, his palms torn to shreds because of his nails. And yet there was nothing he could do.

 

**" <..orr…ry ..ed…dy>" **Even though the concrete it was hard to hear the words now, especially since Billy was trying to save his voice. What little voice he had left. Teddy wanted to tell him he didn’t need to apologize, that none of this was his fault. His arms itched to hold Billy close, to protect him from the Warden, from anyone in this godforsaken place. But he couldn’t. And it broke his heart each and every time.

 

There was a moment of silence before the sound of metal scraping against stone echoed distantly through the rock. He heard Billy’s heart rate spike and heard him trying to move back. **" <n…o….et….ee…o…>"**Rage filled him as he turned and punched the wall as hard as he could, ignoring the sickening crunch or the flair of pain that came with the action.

 

“Let him GO you Bastards! Let him go!!” But the sounds stopped with the slamming of the door. White hot pain shot up his arms as he pounded the concrete again and again, staining it with his blood before he ran to the door and tried desperately to kick it down, but the door, despite it’s many dents, held strong.

 

The silence burned his ears, and he felt something hot and wet trailing down his face. He had thought him incapable of tears. He had thought they had dried up a long time ago. But the soundless screams, the flickering heartbeat that beat so strongly and then suddenly so weakly, they dragged the moisture from him again. And there wasn’t a damn thing he could do other than lift his throbbing hands and cover his ears, in hopes that he could block out the laugh that sent ice down his spine.


End file.
